


Dreaming of You

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagito dreams of a man named Hajime. He dreams of a distant future.Hajime dreams of a boy named Nagito. He doesn't dream that far ahead.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Dreaming of You

Nagito often dreamed of a man named Hajime.

Ever since his childhood, he would dream of a man with short brown hair and hazel green eyes. Eyes that would always be sharp and intense, but eyes that would also always be full of warmth whenever he would regard him. 

In his dreams, Hajime would feature as someone sarcastic and dry, stubborn and huffy. Sometimes, he would be scolding; other times, he would be sighing. But no matter the occasion, Hajime would turn that wry, fond smile onto him. One of Nagito's favorites was when Hajime had turned red from exasperation at his teasing, and Nagito had gathered him into his arms and had laughed out an apology into the crook of his neck.

In his dreams, Hajime would always be looking at him, touching him, talking to him. Hugging him, kissing him, loving him. Sometimes, Hajime would be soft and murmur "I love you" into his hair as they would embrace. Sometimes, Hajime would appear as a hot glow under the moonlight, panting and moaning and lying compliant under his ministrations.

In his dreams, Hajime would be beautiful. He would be a color of sunshine, and his body would boast a sturdy, healthy build. And whenever Hajime would lie languidly on _their_ bed, Nagito would be reminded by how this gorgeous creature belonged to him. Hajime would be nothing like Nagito, who was pale and lanky—not so dissimilar to a skeleton. 

From the times when his dog and parents had died, from the times when he had been kidnapped and been held ransom for no one to answer, from the times when he had been ostracized by his peers, Hajime had always been his hope. Hajime had always been his guiding light that cut through the darkness, his star for him to peer up at and dare to wish upon.

Whether or not Hajime truly existed beyond these dreams, whether or not he was a mere figment of his imagination that his rotting brain had conjured up, Nagito at least had something that could be wholly his, something for him to look forward to each day. Someone to love him for who he was, despite this luck that both blessed and cursed him.

* * *

Hajime often dreamed of a boy named Nagito.

Ever since his childhood, he would dream of a boy with unruly white hair and gray eyes. Eyes that would always be whirling pools of mania. Sometimes, those eyes would regard him coldly; sometimes, those eyes would regard him with feverish delight, but only when he would pontificate about hope and despair.

In his dreams, Nagito would not only be a source of perturbation, but also a source of frustration. "Pathetic Reserve Course student," he would call him. "Talentless waste of space." He would rub salt in an already open wound, exacerbating the pain that Hajime had long since carried with him. 

In his dreams, Nagito would be laughing in a deranged manner as he would stand before a wall of fire. "This is the end!" he would cry out, and the rest of his words would trail off as the scene would shift to his prone, bloodied body. 

In his dreams, Nagito would be dead, and his wide unseeing eyes would stare above him. 

Before graduating middle school, Hajime searched up "Reserve Course student," and found Hope's Peak Academy as the top result. 

Hajime decided that it would be better to attend a local high school after all. 


End file.
